


Сид и Нэнси (Рид и Трейси)

by Celebnor



Series: Гэвин Рид и все-все-все [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celebnor/pseuds/Celebnor
Summary: Нам нужны твоя одежда и мотоцикл





	Сид и Нэнси (Рид и Трейси)

Поселиться возле чертова клуба "Рай" было фатальной ошибкой - думает Гэвин Рид, уткнувшись носом в пыльный ковролин, пока ловкие маленькие ручки избавляют его от кошелька и табельного. Оставлять для долбаной кошки открытое окно, чтобы та могла погулять (или отправиться в свободное плавание, если его пришьют-таки на очередном задании) - тупыми сантиментами, а вот с местом жительства он облажался по полной. И ведь сколько раз думал переехать, но всякий раз откладывал - арендная плата была низкой (еще бы, музло и свет неоновой вывески под окнами), а до работы было близко. Иногда, правда, работа организовывалась прямо у входной двери - вот как пару часов назад, с откинувшимся посетителем клуба. А теперь еще и на дом приперлась.  
-Я же сказала, не дергайся, - шипит первая женщина, сильнее сдавливая его шею, пока вторая изводит на него бобину широкого канцелярского скотча (и где только отрыла?), связывая и заклеивая рот. Гэвин понятливо обмякает - сучка для убедительности тычет ему в висок его же стволом, который, судя по звуку, догадалась-таки снять с предохранителя. Наконец липкая лента перестает витками ложиться на его конечности, а чужой вес - давить на плечи. В комнате вспыхивает свет, и Рид наконец видит своих нежданных гостей.  
Две девки-андроида. Одинаковые лица, одинаковое черное белье с логотипом клуба - вся разница в цвете волос и выражениях кукольных мордашек. Рыженькая явно напугана, а синеволосая хмурит брови и держит его на мушке. Значит, того мужика все-таки грохнули, а Андерсон и его робокоп упустили убийц. Какая неожиданность.  
-Нам просто нужны деньги и одежда, - говорит рыженькая. - Свет в окне не горел, и мы подумали...  
-Хватит оправдываться! - рявкает ее подружка. - Займись делом, или ждешь, пока сюда заявится кто-нибудь еще?  
"А некому заявляться," - мрачно думает человек, глядя как мисс Мне-нужна-твоя-одежда-и-мотоцикл копается в его вещах. - "Кошка разве что придет".  
Тренировочные штаны, рубашки, толстовка, джинсовая куртка с серым капюшоном (любимая, блин!) - и из бордельных шлюх андроиды поочередно превращаются в невнятных побродяжек. Рыженькая ловко отламывает каблуки на их туфлях, а потом берется за кухонный нож и выковыривает диод из виска сначала себе, а потом подружке. Коротко целует ее туда, где раньше горел светящийся кружок (в этот момент гэвинову челюсть от падения удерживает только скотч) и начинает потрошить его кошелек.  
"Знал бы, что так все обернется - просадил бы всю наличку вчера в баре", - скрежещет зубами Рид, провожая взглядом купюры, исчезающие в карманах у беглянок.  
-Все, уходим, - отрывисто командует синеволосая. И смотрит на Гэвина, которому впервые становится действительно страшно, потому что ствол все еще у нее в руке.  
-Не надо, пожалуйста, - рыженькая тянет подружку (любовницу?) к окну, и та опускает пушку.  
-Только потому, что я ни разу не видела тебя в клубе. Только поэтому, - говорит она отрывисто, уже перекидывая ногу через подоконник. И прежде, чем окончательно скрыться из виду, бросает гэвинов пистолет на кровать.  
Рид облегченно выдыхает и ползет к забытому на полу ножу. Спустя некоторое время и пару порезов он освобождает руки и с отвращением сдирает липкую пакость с лица.  
-Вот блядь, - с чувством выдыхает человек, набирая на мобильнике нужный номер. -Андерсон, тащи свою жопу сюда. Мою квартиру обнесли шлюхи, и сдается мне, твои.


End file.
